My Love for You
by Suracis
Summary: Yuuri has decided to break off the engagement leaving Wolfram in a confused state. An intruder within the castle appears making Wolfram even more confused of his feelings for Heika. What will happen? R&R YuuRam WolframOC YuuriOC
1. Chapter 1

**Suracis**: Well, after a meltdown with two of my other accounts on this site… I decided to have this one with the name I always use everywhere on the internet as my permanent one. And yes, I know that you can change your penname but… on my other accounts, I had unfinished stories that I kind of felt ashamed to keep on using them. But with a nice, new clean slate, this account is something I'm going to finish every story with! And if I start to slow down on a certain story, you had better do everything in your power to keep me going… like e-mails or reviews! Well, have fun reading the first chapter!!

**Disclaimer**: No, I do not own the anime or the characters but I do own the storyline and any of the OCs.

**Beta** **Reader**: Nope, I don't use any beta reader… I proofread my own stories.

**Warning**: This story contains boy x boy loving. If you don't like it, immediately press the back button!

_My Love for You – Intruder_

* * *

Wolfram's POV

How long has it been since I've fallen in love with a boy named Yuuri? It feels as though as if I've been in love with him forever but in reality… it's only been three years. I sighed to myself as I peered out of a nearby window in my room which revealed a couple of maids scrambling to get their errands done. As I looked up, I could see the sun shining in all its greatness. I could hear voices down below shouting and laughing as they play a game called Baseball. I was never really interested in such feeble minded games from Yuuri's world… As quickly as my mind went off of my love, it went back onto him with the same agility if not greater.

I slowly stood up from my bed and began to walk around my room, observing everything in great detail to make sure everything was in order. Yuuri… just hearing his name makes my heart flutter. Your goofy smile always makes me smile and when I don't show it physically, I smile on the inside. You're such a wimp at times too and I always have the need to protect you from any sort of harm but I don't do it just because you're my king but because of the one and only reason that I do things for you. I love you Yuuri… whether you know it or not. But of course love has its ways of turning on you because you yourself don't love me back. You always say it isn't right for a guy to get together with another guy and no matter how many times we say that something like that is okay in this world, you don't listen. You just turn a deaf ear on us like you usually do.

As I walked over to the mirror, I made sure that my uniform was in place before I had let my thoughts consume me once again. You always made me jealous Yuuri one way or another. You always say that you want to get together with a girl and you always look for one at dances and at celebrations that we host at Blood Pledge Castle. You would always dance with girls and sometimes even flirt with them. Oh Yuuri… you don't know how much it hurts me to see you do such a thing. And no matter how many times I tell you that you're my fiancé, you say the same thing to me back. _Our relationship was an accident. Please, let go of it Wolfram._

But the thing is Yuuri, I can't. I love you too much to let you go but at the same time, I do want to let you go. I don't want to feel this hurt deep inside me anymore. I don't want to see you touch and flirt with other girls while I still have the title as your fiancé. You know, I always thought that if I stayed with you long enough, you might actually start to fall in love with me. How stupid was I? How stupid can I possibly be? Gods… I feel even more stupid than you. I ran my hand through my hair as I gave myself one final look in the mirror, today's the day that Yuuri will call off our… engagement.

_Flashback_

"Are you okay Wolfram?" I could feel my body shake violently from the news. Yuuri was going to… call it off? "You know I don't want to hurt you Wolfie but I can't stand it when you always argue with me every time I do something with a girl." I couldn't bring myself to look at him anymore but I had to say something.

"Yeah… sure." I could feel tears threatening to come down but I won't let it; not in front of him. Silence soon took over the atmosphere as my feelings quickly took over my actions and my very words.

"I am truly sorry Wolfie but…" I brought my hand up to his face not needing to hear him any longer.

"Yuuri, I understand." I slowly turned my back to him as I continued to speak. "What you do is understandable… I'm sure I would do the same thing if I were you. Well, I best be going. See you around… _Heika_."

_End Flashback_

I soon walked out of my room and had slowly shut the door behind me without it making a noise. After sighing once more, I began my walk towards the dining room with such leisure. Wolfie… that was the nickname you had given me not too long ago. We became the best of friends but I wanted something that you couldn't give me. Yuuri… you finally met the girl of your dreams didn't you? I remember the night when you spent almost the whole evening with this girl… I didn't know if it was a coincidence or not but she resembled so much of me. She had blonde locks and such emerald green eyes with such a creamy skin. I remember laughing to myself when someone had asked me if she was my twin. But of course, most of the people in Shin Makoku knew that I only had two brothers and no sister which is part of the reason as to why I laughed.

The more you spent time with her after the ball, the more I became jealous of her. You did things with her that you wouldn't even think of doing with me. You went out with her in secret… you kissed her… held her hand in public… everything that I could possibly have wanted from you went to her. I could feel myself about to cry again but I held it back in with so much strength that I almost decided to stay in my room. I didn't want to hear Yuuri say that he was going to call off the engagement because when I do hear it, I know that I'm going to break into pieces. I know that you wouldn't want to hurt me or anyone as a matter of fact. And I know that you know that you don't want to keep on hurting me like this any longer. You have such a kind heart to everyone and you always think of other people before yourself. That's a trait that I have come to love of you.

As for me, I know that I have a hot temper and that I would always yell at you whenever I caught you doing something else with someone. I would always call you a cheater when the fact shows that you weren't. I was always jealous… I guess that's a bad part of me. As I made a turn, I took glances at some of the people's faces as I walked past them. They were of sorrow and regret when they looked at me. At one point, I almost stopped to tell them to not be sorry for me but I kept on going anyway. Thoughts about Yuuri had filled my mind until I had finally reached the dining room but before I could open the doors, I could see a small commotion starting. People were running past me as they ran in the direction of the fountain in which Yuuri would sometimes come through from his world. Perhaps I should see what's happening before I go in… no. I can't keep avoiding this for much longer. I have to face this whether I'm ready or not.

I opened the doors slowly and as I did, everyone's faces were turned towards me. Conrad still had that small smile on his face but I could somewhat tell that he was in sorrow for me. Gwendal only took a small glance at me before he continued his conversation with Conrad before I had entered. Gunter gave a small smile to me as well before he took another spoonful of what he was eating. I slowly turned my eyes to some of the empty seats that should have been filled but couldn't be at this time. My mother was too busy with another one of her love voyages and my daughter still seemed to be sleeping. Sometimes, she would join us when she could. Memories soon flooded into me from the night before…

_Flashback_

"But Papa! Why is he doing this?" Tears were falling quickly from Greta as I held her close to me.

"I told you already dear… he doesn't love me. He has found someone else." Greta pushed me as far as she could so that she could bring her eyes to meet mine.

"But I don't like her papa! Why can't you and daddy stay together?" Once more, she cried as loud as before.

"Greta, please don't cry. It's for the best you know. He's found the person whom he loves and I… am apparently not that person." I cradled Greta in my arms and rocked her to sleep which took me almost an hour to do. And when she did, I slowly laid her in her bed while putting up the blanket up to her neck so she wouldn't get cold. I could feel a tear run down my cheek as I knew that Greta wanted the same thing I did but I knew that it couldn't be done. Before I had exited the room, I gave her one last longing look. Hopefully, time will heal her wounds.

_End Flashback_

Thankfully, Yuuri and his soon to be fiancé were nowhere to be found. I soon took the seat my mother normally would and as soon as I sat, I could hear laughter coming from Yuuri and the girl named Sora. Yuuri sat where he normally would and Sora took the spot where I used to sit. I looked down at the place before me and I knew that I didn't feel like eating. Hell, I wasn't even in the mood to be here right now.

"Hahaha… you're so funny Yuuri." Ugh… I hated hearing her talk. I hated her with all of passion and fury that I have within me. Gods… please, let this end quickly. Soon enough, a few minutes had passed before Yuuri had stood up gaining the attention of everyone, including myself.

"Everyone, I have something to say." As I took a quick glance at everyone, I could see that they all knew what he was going to say. They really wouldn't have if a couple of gossipers didn't overhear my conversation with Yuuri. It's amazing how news can travel like wildfire in this castle. Although, it is a bit funny how it didn't reach Yuuri himself. "I have decided to break off my engagement with Wolfram von Bielefeld and to do this." Yuuri slowly slapped Sora's left cheek which instantly left my heart in pieces. I angrily made fists with my hands and I could feel my nails going deep within my skin. That son of a… who the hell does he think he is breaking off our engagement and then making another just a second after!? Before I could have done anything, a guard broke into the dining room panting and sweating.

"Sirs! Our castle is under attack by an unknown stranger who came through the fountain!" I could feel every hair on my body standing up as soon as I heard the news. Conrad, Gwendal and myself were the first to leave the dining room running towards the fountain. An intruder? In our castle? But how? None of it made sense but as soon as we reached the fountain, I could see some of my soldiers trying to apprehend the intruder but to no avail. I gasped when I slowly took in the appearance of the intruder. He kind of looked like Yuuri but he wasn't Yuuri at all. He did have black hair but he had brown eyes and I think he was just about the same height as Yuuri if not taller. Wait, why the hell am I thinking about this?

"Stand back! We'll handle this!" I ordered my troops to leave as Conrad slowly made his way to the intruder with his hand on his sword.

"Who are you and what do you want?" asked Conrad as he unsheathed his sword. To my surprise, the intruder also took out a sword of his own and had put himself in a stance to fight.

"Well if you need to know, my name is Joshua von Eschenbach." Eschenbach? Why does that name sound so familiar? "I really don't want anything but to leave in peace really. I seemed to have accidentally arrived in your castle and when your soldiers tried to take me away, well, let's just say I wouldn't let them."

"So wait… you're not attacking us?" Conrad seemed to have put his guard down as Joshua did the same thing.

"Why would I want to do that? I mean, I could easily take over this castle but I really don't want to." That's when he struck a nerve within me.

"What did you say you low life!?" I quickly unsheathed my own sword and ran a bit closer to the bug who insulted us.

"Ohh, looks like I struck a nerve in someone." He gave a smile which made all of my hair stand up once again. Damn, what's happening to me? When his eyes met mine, something… had exchanged between us. "Wow… I have never seen anyone as cute as you." My eyes widened a bit at his strange comment.

"Don't you change the subject! I'm going to make you pay for the insult that you have made!" I began to charge at the man named Joshua and as soon as I got within striking distance, he did something I did not expect. He suddenly went on his knees which forced me to quickly stop in my tracks and as I did so, he swiftly took one of my hands and kissed it.

"I am so sorry that I had insulted your castle. Had I known that this castle belonged to you, I would have kept my tongue in check. Please, accept my apologies." What in the gods' name is going on here? As I looked around us, I could see that Conrad had rejoined the others while some of the maidens were simply giggling at us. I could feel myself blush as I took my hand away from him.

"Sorry but this castle doesn't belong to me." Joshua simply looked up at me and gave a confused look.

"It doesn't?" I nodded as he brought himself to stand. As I stared at him, I could see that he was a bit taller than me and that his hair was parted. Most of it was to the right and some of it was to the left. I believe The Great Sage called this a school boy's haircut. He slowly sheathed his sword as he began to look at his surroundings. "Who owns this place then if I may ask?"

"It's none of your business." I said with such venom in my tone.

"My, you have such a tone. I like that." My eyebrows arched in disbelief. Did this guy… really like how I acted? No, that's impossible. No one could like me for who I am. "Now come on," said the black haired man as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders, "you can tell me who the Heika is, can't you?" As I looked at Joshua's eyes, I could feel myself getting lost in them for some reason. I wonder how old this guy really is.

"Ahem." We both tore our eyes from one another as I felt myself blush once again. How is this guy making me blush so much? Did Yuuri ever make me blush this much in one day? "Are you going to leave this castle or are you going to grace us with your company even longer?" Gwendal really knew how to be sarcastic at times.

"Well, if you don't mind since I'm here, can I somehow visit the castle? You know like, take a tour and stay in it for a while? I promise not to be a problem of any sort!" When I looked at Joshua's face again, I could see that he seemed to be of my age. His clothes looked very similar to mine; it was the same color blue but he had this cape around his back. And when I took a peek at his sword, I could see the initials JE written on it.

"Why of course you can. We'll set up your quarters and treat you like a guest." Conrad smiled as he left us along with the crowd. Now… it was only me and Joshua left. Well, this was interesting, I suppose. I just wonder how this guy even got here in the first place.

"So… when do I get to meet the Heika?" I could feel anger rise up within me when I thought of Yuuri rationally. I bet he's off making out with that stupid new fiancé of his! I could feel my breathing becoming heavy with each second passing. And I was so calm this morning too! Come on Wolfram, calm yourself. This is the attitude that made you lose Yuuri. "Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine!" My blood began to boil when I heard Joshua laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Your attitude. I mean, you get so upset over nothing. You have to learn how to joke around you know." I glared at the guy who still had his arm around my shoulders. Who does this guy think he is? "So, how old are you anyway? My guess is that you're somewhere around… eighty-two?" I gave a smile as I turned my head away from him.

"Very close but that's incorrect."

"Ah well, only reason why I said it is because that's my age." Joshua began to laugh to himself as I gave a small chuckle. This guy had a unique sense of humor… different from all the others that I have met. "So, care to give me a tour?" Before I could have answered, I remembered that I still had to train some of my soldiers before lunch today.

"Sorry but I can't. I have work to do around the castle." I slowly removed his arm off of my shoulders and began to walk away.

"Can I grace you with my company then?" I sighed mentally to myself at what I was about to do. I just know that I'm going to regret doing this in the future.

"Sure, why not. Just don't get in my way, understand?" I could hear Joshua's footsteps eagerly following me as I walked back into the castle's courtyard.

One Hour Later

"I see that you still haven't trained enough." I quickly swung at one of my soldiers as he blocked my attack but failed to block the next one as I was able to hit his armor. "You are not going to leave until you have dodged at least three of my attacks in a row. Do you understand me soldier?" The man in front of me could only nod as I swung at him again.

"Wolfram, don't you think you're being a bit too hard on them?" I turned to the source of the voice to see Conrad walking towards us.

"Do not even think of lecturing me in front of my soldiers Conrad." He smiled in that same expression that I have come to know for ages.

"Then why don't you dismiss them while I challenge you to a duel." I could feel my mouth open but no words came out when I suddenly saw Yuuri pop out behind my brother. What the hell was he doing here? "What's wrong? Did you lose your voice?" I gritted my teeth in anger as I turned to my soldiers.

"We're done for today but you had better practice well for tomorrow." My soldiers quickly bowed to me before taking their leave. I could see Joshua out of the corner of my eye sitting on a nearby bench where the soldiers are. When I met his eyes, I could see him smiling at me in which I quickly turned away. Stupid Joshua… always smiling at me. As soon as Conrad and Yuuri were a couple of feet in front of me, I quickly bowed my head in respect.

"Good morning Heika."

"Please, there's no need to call me by that name Wolfram. We've known each other for almost four years you know." As I stared at Yuuri, I could see that he's still his happy self. I guess our engagement really meant nothing to him.

"It is the law for me to do so. Only family can call you by your first name." Before Yuuri could have said anything, Joshua suddenly popped right next to me.

"Well hello there! You must be Heika. You're quite distinguishable with your black hair and your black eyes."

"Well, it seems that you have black hair yourself don't you?" From a quick observation, I could see that Joshua was indeed a bit taller than Yuuri and myself.

"I guess that means we have something in common don't we?" Joshua began to laugh as Yuuri followed suit.

"Joshua…" The hazel eyed boy quickly raised his hand to my face which had stopped me from speaking.

"You can call me Josh. Joshua is a mouthful you know." I nodded in understanding.

"Okay Josh. I just wanted to tell you that I'll be in the baths so if you wish to continue to speak with Heika, you may do so."

"Wolfram, did you forget all about my challenge?" I looked at Conrad and like always, he still had that silly grin on his face.

"I guess you're not that important to me if I forgot all about your challenge so quickly." I could hear Josh chuckle a bit as he unsheathed his sword.

"Wolfram, if you will, let me take your stead. I wouldn't want any harm to come of you." Um… weird. Usually I would say something like that.

"Um… okay?"

"All right! Time to see if this brown haired guy is skilled in swordsmanship." As I moved to the sidelines, I could hear Yuuri following me. Damn, I didn't feel like being near Yuuri at all today… not after what had happened at breakfast today. The match between Josh and Conrad soon started as soon as Josh took the first strike. Before I knew it, I was immersed in Josh's fighting technique… it was something I haven't seen before.

"I hope you don't mind if I do this will you?" Suddenly, Josh's sword brimmed with electricity and as he swung at Conrad, my brother was able to stop the attack in its tracks but the electricity passed from Josh's sword to Conrad's which shocked his entire body. I was about to jump in but a hand stopped me from doing so.

"What are you doing Heika? Please let me go."

"Don't worry so much about Conrad. See?" He pointed in the direction of the battle and I could see that Conrad was still all right. Hmm, when did I become so caring towards Conrad?

"Unique combination you have there Joshua von Eschenbach. Using your Maryoku with your sword is something I haven't seen before."

"What did I tell you? Your brother is fine." I sighed in relief but I soon realized that Yuuri's hand was still on my shoulder.

"Heika, do you mind?" I looked at Yuuri and when he understood what I meant, I could have sworn he turned a bit red.

"Oh, sorry." As I watched the battle continue, Josh didn't use that same combination as he did but even without it, he was an excellent swordsman. "Hey Wolfie, do you mind if I ask you something?" That's when my heart began to hurt again. Wolfie… my nickname…

"Ask it Heika." I had to put all of my strength into saying just those three words.

"I… uh… was just wondering why… well it's just that… um." That's when I turned my whole attention to Yuuri. He seemed to be at a loss for words… wonder why. "Well, I was just wondering why when Joshua asked you to call him Josh, you did so. And when I asked you to call me Yuuri, you refused to do it." I sighed out loud before replying.

"Heika, I have said this to you before and I will say it again. The law does not allow me to call you by your first name because you are Heika. Joshua is not of any title which is why I can call him Josh if he wants me to."

"Oh…" Yuuri slowly looked downwards, away from my gaze. I didn't know if it was just me but he sounded just a bit hurt.

"And if you don't mind Heika, please don't call me Wolfie ever again." His head quickly rose back up which revealed a confused look.

"Why can't I call you Wolfie?"

"Just don't okay?" I took his silence as a yes and when I turned back to the battle, it was already over. I made my way to Josh and Conrad as they sheathed their swords panting and sweating at the same time.

"You really know how to use a sword don't you?" Josh smiled and nodded at the same time.

"So do you." As they both continued to give compliments to one another, I turned back to check on Yuuri but he was no longer in the spot where I had left him. In fact, he was nowhere to be found.

"Wolfram, where's Heika?" I shrugged my shoulders not really caring where he went.

"I'm going to go into the baths so I'll see you two later."

"Whoa hold on there Wolfie." That's when my heart skipped a beat. Did Josh just call me by the nickname that Yuuri used not too long ago? "Mind if I join you?" I was in such a shocked state that the only thing I could do is nod. "All right. Let's go then!" Both Josh and I waved to Conrad signaling our leave.

"Oh before I go, what's your name?" I continued walking, leaving Josh a couple of steps behind me.

"My name is Conrad."

"Oh okay. See you later!" Yuuri… if only you loved me as I love you. I sniffed sorrowfully as I wished to the gods that my love for you will soon disappear.

30 Minutes Later

I stared at the black haired teen across from me in the baths as he submerged himself for a quick second. Strange… he reminds me so much of Yuuri. He seemed to be so carefree like some sort of bird without a care in the world and… that's when I decided to stop thinking. I didn't want to think anymore about Yuuri and I didn't want to keep on making comparisons between Yuuri and Josh. They are two different people and I shall treat them as such.

"Hey." I looked up to see Josh right in front of me and I could feel myself getting warmer as I stared into his eyes. "You okay?" I looked away as I couldn't bring myself to lie to him. "I'll take that as a no. I know we just met and all that but… do you want to confide in me?"

"I have nothing to say to you." A couple of seconds passed before he replied.

"Suit yourself." As I observed him, I could see that he was a bit on the muscular side but he was also skinny such as myself. For some reason, I couldn't help but stare at him as he continued to swim around a bit. Good swimmer… "So, how long do we have until lunch?"

"Um… I'm not sure." Josh stared at me for a moment before continuing his strokes. Hmm, I'm not usually one to lose track of time.

"We have an hour before lunch starts." I quickly turned my head to a familiar voice which of course belonged to none other than Heika. "Hey, what's up?" He smiled and waved at me as he proceeded to sit down besides me putting his feet into the water next to mine.

"We're bathing if you're that blind that you couldn't tell yourself." I said with a hateful tone as I looked in the opposite direction of Yuuri. Josh had suddenly stopped his activities to stare at the both of us.

"Wolfram, please don't be so upset at me. I know I broke off our engagement but aren't you in the least happy that I found someone else?" That's when I started to bite on my lower lip. I just couldn't hold in my anger any longer.

"I can't believe you! Do you always think of yourself when it comes to me?" I angrily came out of the baths and wrapped a towel around my waist so quickly that no one even had time to even blink. "Why are you so dense that you can't even see that I'm already in pain that you broke off our engagement? I mean, breaking off our engagement broke my heart but I lost my heart when you immediately made another engagement soon after to that girl of yours!" I practically stomped my way to the door to the hallway but before I made my leave, I wanted to make one thing clear to Yuuri. "And I would appreciate it if you would stop coming to me as if I was your friend! I do not want to be your friend any longer! If anything, I am just someone under your command! Understand?" I didn't wait for a response as I opened the door in front of me. "Good day Heika!"

As I made my way back to my bedroom, my thoughts quickly returned on a certain Heika of mine. Stupid Yuuri. Why am I the only one that he thinks of after himself? It's like I mean nothing to him… did these three years with him mean anything to him? I know we were the best of friends and all but… that's all he'll see me as. I really didn't want to hurt Yuuri but I didn't want to be his friend anymore… talking and being close to him will only remind me of the thing I lost to some girl that resembles me so much. I didn't know why but I sometimes keep thinking that the only reason why Yuuri picked that girl is because she looked almost like me except for the fact that she was a girl and I wasn't! Before I knew it, I had accidentally walked into someone right in front of my bedroom.

"Ah gomen… I wasn't looking in front of me." As I looked up to eye level, I saw another person of whom I didn't exactly want to see right now.

"Oh no, it was my fault Sir Wolfram. Would you mind if I talked with you after you have dressed up?" Sora… what could she possibly want from me?

"Of course we can. I'll just be a minute." She nodded to me as I made my way into my bedroom and slowly closed the door behind me. Could this day get anymore eventful? I walked over to my cabinet and quickly took out my uniform which was already together. All I had to do now was wear them in the right order.

3 Minutes Later

"Sir Wolfram, are you all right in there?" Stupid buttons! I hate these things… some days I can get them and on others, I can't.

"I'll be right out!" Come on… come on! As soon as I felt it go in, I felt relief rush over me. About time this stupid button went through! I rapidly placed my feet in my socks and shoes and before I was finally done, I gave myself one last look in the mirror to see that everything was in order. Just one more thing left to do and I'm done. I picked up a bottle given to me by The Great Sage that was filled with such an aroma that was befitting for me. He said that it could help me get Yuuri… I guess he was wrong about that one. I sprayed my neck and my collar before finally opening the door to see Sora staring directly at me.

"All done?" I nodded as I closed the door behind and began to walk with her towards the dining room. "Sir Wolfram, I hope you don't mind but… can I talk to you a little about Yuuri?" I rolled my eyes mentally at his name.

"What about Heika?" At that, Sora gave me a confused look.

"Weird, didn't you used to call him Yuuri?"

"That was before our engagement was lost. You see, by our laws, I am bound not to call Heika by his first name unless you are a part of his family which I am not." She made an 'Oh' sound as we turned a corner.

"Anyway, I just wanted to know what you thought about Yuuri." That's when I stopped my feet. Where is she going with this? "Sorry if that seemed too sudden. It's just that… I want to know what Yuuri is like because all he's done with me is joke and flirt with me. I want to know if he's caring or kind and all of that other stuff." I lowered my eyes to meet the stone floor that we had as I thought about what to say. I shouldn't mess up Yuuri's engagement with Sora… if I did, I would never be able to forgive myself if I saw Yuuri in pain. I continued to walk as Sora did the same thing.

"Heika is… kind and very loving. He always thinks of others before himself and he will always try to make peace between countries if not people." I thought about what I had just said to her. I wasn't exactly a hundred percent truthful… I'm the only one that Yuuri doesn't think about before himself. "He's everything a person could ever love and want." I could see Sora smile at the compliment that I had just made.

"And what about you?" I looked at her with a befuddled look. "What do you think Yuuri thinks of you?" That's when I looked down again.

"That's… something you have to ask Heika himself." Silence took over for a few seconds before she broke it.

"Well, what do you think of yourself?" I gave an even more confusing look than I did before. "Describe yourself to me if you don't mind Sir Wolfram. I want to learn about some of the people in this castle. I already know that your brother Conrad always helps others in need and he always reassures everyone and that your brother Gwendal isn't very talkative nor is he showing of his emotions. Now I want to know something about you if you don't mind." Such an innocent girl… perhaps I shouldn't be too hateful towards her.

"I'm almost the exact opposite of Heika. I get jealous and angry easily and almost anything can get me started. I guess I can say that I don't have many good sides."

"Now that's something I doubt."

"Huh?" I looked into Sora's eyes to see kindness within her. Maybe I should give her a chance.

"Everyone has something good about them and I can already name one about you." That's when I felt a small smile creep onto my face.

"Is that so?" I said curiously.

"Of course! I can see that you're very protective, caring, and loving towards the person you love most." Mixed emotions suddenly ran through me. Although I did enjoy her compliment, I hated being reminded of how I was when I was with Yuuri. "Looks like we're here. That was fast wasn't it?" To my surprise, she was right. We were already in front of the dining room doors. "Before we go in, can I ask you one last thing?" I nodded not really sure as to what I was getting myself into. "Can I talk to you if I have any problems with Yuuri or with anything at all? I mean, Conrad doesn't seem to be that sort of a person and Gwendal, well, don't get me started." I chuckled a bit before nodding my head once more.

"Of course you can." She smiled at me and she did something I did not expect at all. She gave me a kiss on my cheek before opening the doors revealing a deserted dining room.

"Guess we're early." I followed Sora into the room as she sat in the seat next to Heika's as I sat in my mother's seat. I really do need to find another spot to sit in when my mother comes back.

"Papa!" As quickly as I had heard my daughter's voice, she jumped into my arms laughing. "I was looking all over for you when I woke up." That's when I began to hope that she wouldn't make a scene right now in front of Sora about my engagement to Yuuri.

"Oh were you now?" I said as I tapped her nose gently. She nodded as she crawled out of my arms and into her seat. And that's when I saw her mood drastically change from being happy to being melancholy.

"Papa?"

"Yes dear?" I looked at the small body of my daughter to see her starting to cry.

"Did… daddy…?" She wasn't able to finish her sentence as I saw a tear run down to her pink skirt. Before answering, I brought my hand to her back and started to rub her down trying to relax her.

"Maybe we shouldn't talk about this right now." That's when she looked up into my eyes. She really was sad about all of this as am I. I exhaled heavily before telling what had happened earlier this morning. I can't hide this forever from her… better to let her know now than later. "He did Greta." In just a second, tears came down freely down her face as I brought her to my arms trying to comfort her. "There, there… things will get better soon."

"Now they won't! Not until you and daddy get together again!"

"Come on Greta… we both must be happy for whoever Yuuri chooses to be his fiancé whether it is me or not." She nodded in understanding as her tears began to slow down. Greta was one of those kids who can understand things faster than other kids.

"You two really are close aren't you?" I looked over to Sora as I could only nod not wanting to disturb Greta. "You know, I could have sworn you said that you couldn't call Heika by his first name didn't you?" She said in a joking manner. I gave a small laugh myself before responding.

"Guess I'd forgotten." She smiled at me before she pointed at Greta saying that she had fallen asleep. Wow… Greta can really fall sleep fast when she wants to. Before anything else occurred, the side doors to the dining room opened revealing both Yuuri and Josh.

"Wolfram! So that's where you went!" Josh quickly ran towards my side and had immediately sat down in Greta's seat unknowingly. "You know, I kind of got lonely without you." I raised my eyebrows, suspicious of the raven haired boy next to me. I wonder if this guy is hitting on me. As I watched Yuuri out of the corner of my eye, I could see him sitting in his seat beginning to converse with Sora. "So, who are you holding?"

"Huh? Oh! This is my daughter Greta."

"You have a lovely daughter." I smiled at his compliment.

"Thank you." I began to run my hand through her hair as she slept in my arms. Maids and butlers soon entered the room with food in which the room was filled with its sweet aromas. "I'll be right back. I just have to bring Greta back to her room." As I stood up, Josh did the same thing.

"Mind if I join you?" I nodded as I walked right out of the dining room and into the hallway. After a minute or two of silence, Josh began to speak. "So… you and the Heika were engaged huh? I somehow expected that." Geez… I didn't know today was talk about my engagement with Yuuri which was recently dropped. "Did you two… you know? Do it?" When I looked at Josh's expression, that's when I felt my face turn red.

"Of course we haven't!" Josh gave a small smile before returning his gaze in front of us.

"Ah okay… just making sure." Stupid Yuuri… did he tell Josh about our engagement when I left him alone in the baths? He better not have. As we stopped in front of Greta's bedroom, Josh opened the door leading me in. When I had reached my daughter's bed, I slowly laid her in while putting up her blanket. She wasn't going to sleep for a long time seeing as how it's only early afternoon. As I turned to leave, Josh seemed to have kept himself busy by observing the room that was currently filled with dolls and almost anything that a kid's room would have.

"Come on Josh, let's go." Josh followed me out obediently as he closed the door behind but as soon as we left the room, we ran into a certain Heika of mine. Yuuri… what could you possibly want this time?

"Heika. How may I help you?"

* * *

**Suracis**: So, did you enjoy the first chapter? If so, review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Suracis**: Thanks to the people who have reviewed and because of you, I will continue this story even though I have to force myself to do so. Enjoy the second chapter!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kyou Kara Maou or its characters but I do own the plot and the OC contained within.

**Beta Reader**: Nope, I do not use a beta reader. I proofread my own stories.

**Warning**: This story contains boy x boy. If you don't like it, please leave immediately. Otherwise, enjoy!

_My Love for You – Reflection_

* * *

Yuuri's POV

Why can't I understand you Wolfram? You know that I wouldn't want to hurt you on purpose so why have you pushed me away when I called off our engagement? You despise seeing me, talking to me… you despise everything that has to do with me. I sighed as I turned a corner to Greta's room in which Wolfram should be in. Wolfie… why can't I be friends with you anymore? I mean, there's no way you could have loved me in the small time that we have spent together… right?

_Flashback_

"I can't believe you! Do you always think of yourself when it comes to me?" I could only stare as Wolfram jumped out of the baths and had quickly wrapped a towel around his waist. "Why are you so dense that you can't even see that I'm already in pain that you broke off our engagement? I mean, breaking off our engagement broke my heart but I lost my heart when you immediately made another engagement soon after to that girl of yours!" What…? I just couldn't comprehend all of the words that he was jeering at me. I just lost all feeling in my body by all of the harsh words Wolfram kept saying to me. Before I knew it, Wolfram had stomped his way to the door and as he opened it, he left one final comment towards me. "And I would appreciate it if you would stop coming to me as if I was your friend! I do not want to be your friend any longer! If anything, I am just someone under your command! Understand? Good day Heika!"

_End Flashback_

Wolfram… did you truly have feelings for me? Do you really love me? I sighed as I tried to figure out a way to make everything work between us. Wolfram, even if you do love me, I have no feelings to return to you. I only see you as a friend and only that. And that's why I'm coming to see you… I have to talk to you about this. I just can't keep on living knowing that you hate me just because I couldn't return your feelings. I had finally reached Greta's room and as I did, Wolfram soon came out of the room giving me a disgusted look as soon as he saw me.

"Heika. How may I help you?" Wolfram… do you really have to speak in such a harsh tone to me?

"Do you mind if we… talk in private?" Wolfram seemed a bit suspicious as he got closer to me revealing Josh who had walked with him. As Josh was about to close the door, I could see Greta fast asleep in her bed and I immediately felt guilty. Greta… I'm not there for you when you need me am I? Instead, you always had Wolfram to comfort you.

"Of course Heika. Where should we talk?" Before I could have said anything, Josh suddenly laid his hand on Wolfie's shoulder, whispering something that I couldn't hear. Wolfram nodded to whatever he was saying and before Josh took his leave, he bowed his head to me before doing so. Gods Wolfram… you even hate it when I call you Wolfie now. I didn't even know how or when I picked up that nickname for you but you seemed to like it at first… but not anymore.

"How about in the garden? It's not too far away." Wolfram nodded as I began to walk with the blonde haired boy in tow. For some weird reason, I could feel my heart beating faster with every second passing us by. I haven't been this nervous for a while now… As we walked into the sight of the garden, it felt like forever since we had started walking together. "Wanna sit over there in the grove?" Wolfram only nodded as he took the lead; sitting in front of me as we got to the grove. I followed behind as I sat down as well.

"So, what did you want to talk about Heika?" As I observed the emerald eyed boy in front of me, he had never seen more beautiful as he did right now in front of me in the sunlight. He seemed so gentle… so unmoving like nothing could ever touch nor move him. I'd quickly shook my head removing those thoughts from my mind as I spoke.

"Well, I wanted to talk about what had happened earlier today." That's when Wolfram's eyes met with mine. Now I didn't know if it was just me but it was getting just a bit hot out here. "It may seem a little too direct but… um… do you love me?" Wolfram's facial expression seemed to have been a mixture of anger, love, and befuddlement if it was possible to make a face such as that.

"Why do you ask Heika?" I didn't know why but I would always feel pain in my heart every time he called me by my formal name.

"Well… it would help me to understand your actions if you told me." Wolfram's gaze fell downward and had stayed like that for almost a minute before looking up again.

"Yes Yuuri…" At that moment, I felt like celebrating with a huge party when I heard him call me by my actual name. "I do love you…" And that's when I decided not to have a huge party. He… did love me. He really did… Shit… what should I say? When I stared into Wolfram's eyes for a bit longer than I should have, I felt that if I said anything offensive to him, he would take it to heart and never forgive me.

"How… how do you know?" And I was actually asking this question honestly. How do you even know if you're in love with someone? Maybe Wolfram mixed it up with a crush or something… yeah, that's it! That must be it! Wolfram slowly turned his face away from me and towards the gentle breeze that was headed towards us.

"Yuuri," I gulped by anxiety as I awaited his response. "Do you love me?" That's when I was caught off guard.

"Wha… what?" Wolfram turned his head once more at me and stared hard and deep into my eyes as if he was searching for something. Shit… what should I do? As if the gods were answering me themselves, they gave me the opposite thing to do which was to do nothing as Wolfram slowly moved closer to me, inching ever so close to my face. I felt my body tense as he was literally an inch away from my lips and as he cupped my left cheek, I could feel myself quiver by his touch. What… is this feeling? His other arm slowly went behind my neck as if to embrace me and I was completely dumbfounded by what was happening to me. I was like a puppet under the strings of my puppeteer.

"Do you love me, Yuuri?" Again, he asked me the same question I just couldn't answer.

"I… I…" I didn't know what to say to him. Come on Yuuri, get yourself together now! You like girls, not guys! It's not right for guys to get with other guys… but then again in this world, something like that isn't so rare at all. Is it really that okay in this world? We stayed in that position which seemed like an eternity before Wolfram did something I half expected him to do. He… kissed me. As I can feel his lips over mine, his lips felt so soft… like milk I guess. And then, I did something I never expected myself to do. I pushed Wolfram to the grass below and I straddled his waist against mine as I began to ravage him for all he's worth. Oh Wolfram… you taste so good… The boy below me began to moan by my ministrations that I couldn't help but continue what I was doing. I was so enjoying the noises that Wolfie was making… I used both of my hands to hold his arms down to the grass as I proceeded to bring my mouth from his lips down to his neck. Man… Wolfram smells really good today.

"Yu… Yuuri…" I had no idea why but I loved it when he said my name so huskily like that. I started to nibble on his skin and as soon as his moans started to slow down, I took a piece of his skin into my mouth and began to do what came to my mind which happened to work in my favor since I got a nice big moan from Wolfram. I continued to taste him as he moaned my name over and over and before I knew it, a voice had appeared from a distance.

"Yuuri-Heika? What are you doing lying in the grass like that?" And that's when the footsteps that were coming towards us had stopped. I turned to see who it was and saw Conrad who was just simply shocked. Shit… what did I do? I quickly got off of Wolfram and immediately power walked away in embarrassment. I didn't bother to stop even when Wolfram or Conrad had called me to come back… oh gods… what have I done?

1 Hour Later

I could only cover my face with my hands by the embarrassment that I have caused myself. Why? Why did I do that to Wolfram? I don't have any feelings for him do I? I mean, I do care for him but I care about everyone else in this castle. But then again, I wouldn't ravage anyone else… would I? I heavily sighed as I wished there was someone who could help me with this predicament that I'm in. I slowly looked out of the window in my bedroom to see the sky in all its glory. It was so blue without a cloud in the sky… like nothing could ever change its color. It was as if, it knew it just had to be that color. If I was the sky right now, I'd definitely be black and white. I hastily walked over to my bed and slowly laid myself across it. My bed felt so soft… it was like sleeping in a bunch of feathers.

"Yuuri?" Two knocks were made as I recognized the voice of whom it belonged to. His voice instantly struck fear and anxiety into me. "Do you mind if I come in?"

"N… no! Of course not!" I said with fake laughter. I was definitely not in the mood for the guy who saw me making out with Wolfram. The door was slowly opened and closed as Conrad came in with a small smile on his face.

"How are you Yuuri?" Please, don't beat around the bush with me Conrad. Just tell me how horrible I was to do that to Wolfram after I broke of the engagement with him. I sighed mentally as I decided to play along with his game.

"Not so good after what I just did." My brown haired guardian walked his way over to me and sat in the spot next to me making the bed lower just a bit. I stayed lying down in my bed looking up into my blue ceiling which had many sculptures within.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I turned my body the opposite direction in which Conrad was as I didn't want to see his face. "I understand. Shall I leave?" I nodded, hoping that he was at least looking at me. "Then should I stay until you're ready to talk?" I heaved a sigh as I removed my upper body from the bed and had put myself in an upright position by putting my two hands behind me on the bed.

"I'm just… confused by what I did Conrad. I mean, I broke off the engagement this morning and made another one with Sora and just a few hours later, I'm making out with Wolfram! I don't know what to do anymore…" I looked down in my white sheets as I awaited his reply.

"Yuuri, I hope you don't mind me asking but, do you love Wolfram? Or Sora as matter of fact?"

"I'm not even sure myself… I mean, how do you know if you're in love with someone?" I looked into Conrad's eyes and could see that he was trying to help me with my problems but I don't think he was an expert in relationships such as this.

"It's easy to tell… well, it is once you've fallen in love before." I gave him a puzzled look as I urged him to continue. "Let me make an example using Gunter and Gwendal." Okay, now where was he going with this? "You'll understand what I'm trying to do at the end of this." I nodded slowly as I listened to him with utmost attention. "If Gunter was in love with Gwendal, there's a good chance that Gunter would think about Gwendal almost everyday whether he wants to or not. Also, Gunter would always try to do what was best for Gwendal and not for himself and even though he may get a little jealous if he saw Gwendal with other people, he would trust and love Gwendal with all of his heart. Do you understand a part of it?"

"Um… kind of. It's just a bit weird on how you're using Gunter and Gwendal for this example." Conrad gave a small chuckle as he continued to talk.

"Well, they were the two names that popped up first. Anyway, if Gwendal on the other hand does not love Gunter, then what do you think he sees in Gunter's actions?" As I thought about his question, I slowly came up with an explanation.

"I guess Gwendal would see Gunter's actions as being a good friend."

"Exactly Yuuri but how do you know if Gwendal is in love with Gunter but doesn't know it himself?" I shrugged as I waited for Conrad's answer.

"Yuuri, this is an answer you must seek yourself. Hopefully, my explanation has helped you somewhat." I sighed again as I looked out the window to see a few clouds starting to cover up the sky.

"I got part of it Conrad…" Suddenly, Conrad stood up from the bed and started making his way towards the door.

"I'll leave you to your thoughts Yuuri." We both smiled as each other and before Conrad had closed the door, I had just remembered something.

"Conrad, about what happened…" Conrad brought his hand up to his mouth and had moved his hand across it.

"Don't worry. My lips are sealed and I doubt Wolfram would tell anyone of this event. You were lucky that everyone else was too busy eating lunch to come out into the garden." I gave a grin as I lay in my bed again, trying to figure out Conrad's little riddle for me. If Gwendal was in love with Gunter but doesn't know it himself, how would Gwendal be able to find out about it? Hmm, I guess it wouldn't hurt to ask Gwendal himself now would it? I stood up from my bed with new inspiration to get to the bottom of all of this and as I was about to walk out of my room, I had bumped into a certain blondie.

"Sora! What are you doing here?" My newfound fiancé gave a small smile before she began to talk.

"Well, I kind of missed you ever since you left me in the dining room saying that you had to go talk to Wolfram." I laughed nervously as I brought a hand up to scratch the back of my head. "So… how was your talk with him?"

"Um… well, I guess I could say it could have gone better." Please don't ask anymore questions about Wolfram…

"I see… I guess Wolfram really did get hurt by all of this." I gave a confused look as she stared at me like I was from another world.

"Yuuri… you do know that he loved you right? I mean, no one could get hurt emotionally like that without being rejected by the person you love most." Now I was totally confused.

"How do you know if Wolfram loved me?" Sora lowered her eyes a bit before speaking.

"Yuuri, how could you not tell?" What is with everyone telling me I'm like dense or something today? "Wolfram… he…" Sora seemed to be hesitant but I was really curious as to what she was going to say. "Never mind Yuuri. I shouldn't talk if I don't know the whole picture yet."

"Well, you can tell me your theory then right?" I gave a smile hoping that would convince her to tell me as to what she was thinking about.

"I can't but if you wait a little longer, I can tell you more. Until then, I can't say anything."

"It's okay Sora. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." I laid a hand on her shoulder as we both smiled at one another. Suddenly, Sora moved closer to me and gave a quick kiss before she left with a giggle and a wave goodbye. It was now I couldn't comprehend as to what had just happened… her kisses… were different now. It was like they meant nothing to me and it was like there was no feeling. Why did her kiss feel different? I remember before that they tasted good but they didn't taste as good as Wolfie… gah! What am I thinking? Ugh! I have to speak to Gwendal about this. I hastily left my room and down the corridor to Gwendal's office in the castle.

"Josh, you'd better be careful up there. I wouldn't want to see Heika's grass get destroyed by your fall." Gunter? I wonder what he's up to… As I brought my body against the wall and my head around the corner, I could see Gunter and Wolfram looking up at Josh who was currently up on the roof doing something. Wolfie…you have such beautiful blonde hair…

"Now what was it that I had to get up here again?"

"You have to get Heika's baseballs that had gotten stuck up there." My baseballs? Oh yeah… I had forgotten about all of those games we've been having lately.

"Wait a second, why am I the one doing all of your dirty work?"

"Because you have to at least do something for the castle during your stay here after the little entrance that you've made." I could hear Josh groan in agony as he continued to look for the baseballs.

"Man, it wasn't even my fault that I came in that way! Hmm, I found one!" As I saw Josh drop a baseball to the two people below him, I could see that neither of them were paying attention as the ball had fallen right on top of Gunter's head.

"Ow! Josh!! You'd better watch where you're throwing them!" Heh, I'd never seen Gunter get that mad at anyone before.

"Sorry!" As he turned back to retrieve a couple more baseballs, I saw Wolfram picking up the baseball and throwing up and down into the air with his right hand.

"You know, I could never understand the game of baseball." That's when Gunter's attention had been drawn from Josh to the emerald boy besides him.

"Perhaps if you ask nicely enough, Heika will teach it to you." Wolfram suddenly threw the baseball behind his back as he gave a disgusted sound.

"You mean that wimp we call a King?" I could feel a smile making its way towards my face at the word wimp. It's been a while since I heard him say that… such memories that we had. "Forget it!" And that's when my smile had quickly disappeared. "I bet he's off with his new fiancé!"

"Wolfram, you know it isn't right to talk badly about Yuuri-Heika behind his back like that." Without warning, another baseball had fallen, hitting Gunter on the head again. "Josh! What did I say?"

"Sorry Gunter!" Josh game a small apologetic smile as Gunter muttered something under his breath from what I can tell. Wolfram… how long have you been talking badly behind my back like this?

"Does it look like I care Gunter?" Before I could have heard anything else, I felt a hand grasp onto my shoulder as I felt myself jump into the air by the shock.

"What are you doing?" I quickly tried to catch my breath as I stared at the man in green in front of me.

"Gwendal! Don't scare me like that!" He didn't seem to care as he only shrugged his shoulders. "Anyway, I was just on my way to see you." Gwendal stared at me for about a second or two before I decided to continue. "I wanted to ask if…" I was soon cut off as a man in white soon approached us.

"Heika!" I soon found myself in an embrace by the silver haired man as I was soon losing oxygen. As I somehow managed to pull Gunter away from me, I could see that Wolfram was still over by where Josh was located as I continued to catch my breath. Wolfie… I still remember how you always tried to pull Gunter off of me every time he touched me but now… you don't seem to care anymore.

"I have work to do." Gwendal began to walk away towards where Wolfram and Josh were as I tried to call him back but thanks to Gunter, I wasn't able to do so until I ran up to Gwendal stopping him in his tracks. I wasn't so lucky at the moment since I was kind of near Wolfram and I don't think we needed to see each other right now.

"Wait, I still have to ask you my question." As Gunter soon approached us, Gwendal stared off in Wolfram's direction as Gwendal soon did the same thing. I was feeling so nervous by the unnerving atmosphere until Gunter had broken the silence.

"Wolfram, aren't you going to greet Yuuri-Heika?" I could see Wolfram roll his eyes as he forced himself to turn in my direction.

"Good afternoon … Heika." He didn't even look at me when he said that… My heart began to ache by his use of my formal name again but this time, it was worse than before.

"Wolfram, you could at least treat Heika in the same way you used to before this morning." Gunter… as I looked at him, I could see that he was trying to help but I know it's not going to be of any use.

"I don't think Heika needs to see me as a person but as a soldier. Besides, I'm sure he's had enough of that these past three years." Wolfram… why do you do this to me? Before I knew it, I felt something hit my head as I fell to the ground with my hands on top of where I was feeling the pain.

"Heika!" I felt Gunter trying to pull me back up to my feet in which he succeeded. "Josh! You struck Yuuri-Heika! For that, you must pay dearly!"

"Huh? Oh Heika! I am deeply sorry! I didn't mean to hit you at all!" As I looked up to the roof, I could see that Josh was being sincere but it seems that Gunter didn't believe him.

"Come down here and take responsibility for your actions!"

"Now why would I…" Suddenly, Josh had somehow slipped atop the roof and had begun to slide down. I was in the perfect position to catch him but I felt someone push me into Gunter and just a second later, I could see Josh in Wolfram's arms. Oh, you had no idea how pissed off I was at this moment seeing this scene before me.

"Wolfram, Yuuri could have caught Josh himself." Gwendal said in a rational tone.

"I know but I didn't want Heika to go through all the trouble of doing so." What an excuse… he's causing this pain to me on purpose! As soon as Josh and Wolfram looked into each other's eyes, I could see both of their faces getting a bit red and at this, I was really upset.

"Thanks for catching me Wolfie." Wolfie…? How dare he use that name! Oh I am so going to kill you… only I can use that name for Wolfram! "I don't even know how I slipped up there."

"It's no problem Josh." He said as he laid Josh back to his feet. Grr… why do I feel this way? Why do I feel like wringing Josh's neck all of a sudden? This isn't like me…

"Heika, your hands! They're bleeding!" Huh? My hands… are bleeding? As I brought my hands up to see, Gunter was right. They are bleeding… but how and why? "Don't worry; I'm sure Gisela will fix that right up." I could feel myself being dragged away by Gunter but before we were out of proximity of the others, I gave a yell to make sure that they had heard me.

"Wolfram, I want to see you later tonight after dinner in my quarters and Gwendal, if you don't mind, please come with us because I still have to ask you a question." Wolfram gave a confused look as Gwendal began to follow obediently. I sighed as I didn't even know why I had just told Wolfram that I wanted to see him later tonight but the only thing I knew is that I had to talk to him again… and I will make sure that whatever happened last time won't happen again.

"That Josh disgusts me with his manners and his ill-temper… he's just like Wolfram. I wouldn't be surprised if those two got together, wouldn't you agree Heika?" Before I knew it myself, words came flying out of my mouth.

"What? No way!" Um, what did I just say?

"You're right Heika. Those two would never get together. What was I thinking saying something like that?" I started to observe my left hand in which Gunter's hand was pulling me with and saw that the bleeding had slowed down. Strange… why were my hands bleeding? My thoughts soon went onto Josh and Wolfram… ugh, the sight of seeing them together disgusts me! Josh will never be good enough for someone like Wolfram who is just perfect in almost every single way even though he has that attitude of his but that's why I love him. What… the… hell… did I just say? I… love Wolfram? No… that's not possible. Nope! A guy can't be with another guy is what they always say in my world. "Gisela!" Gunter's voice soon got me out of my thoughts as I saw Gisela walking towards us from those three maids she usually hangs out with.

"Heika." She said as she lowered her head before facing her father. "Father, do you need something?"

"Would you please take a look at Heika's hands? They just started to bleed for some reason! It's like there is some magical force out there making our precious Heika bleed." I chuckled at Gunter's innocence as Gisela soon held out my hands before her.

"Hmm, we're going to need some privacy if you don't mind father. Heika, if you don't mind, can I please work on your hands in your room?" Gunter seemed reluctant to leave me but did so when some soldiers came up to him as they started to talk about Josh but none of it concerned me so I didn't decide to stay. Gwendal sighed by his impatience like he always does as the three of us started to work back in the opposite direction.

"Gwendal, if you don't mind me asking, if you loved Gunter but didn't know it, how would you know?" That's when I saw some sweat start to form at Gwendal's face as he gave me one of the oddest looks I've ever seen.

"What are you talking about?" I could hear Gisela giggling besides us as I tried to explain myself.

"Well, what I'm trying to say is that if you love someone but you don't know it yourself, how would you know?" Gwendal stared at me for about a minute before turning away.

"How am I supposed to know? I'm not an expert in love relationships. Now if this was all you were going to ask me, I'm going to take my leave now." Gwendal left without saying anything else as he made a left to another hallway while Gisela and I made a right.

"If I may ask Heika, why did you ask Gwendal that question?" I laughed as I scratched the back of my head in embarrassment as I knew what she was trying to say to me.

"I was just trying to solve a riddle that Conrad gave me."

"Ah, I see." Soon enough, we both returned to the courtyard where Wolfram and Josh had been and it seems that they were still trying to get those baseballs up there.

"Ugh, doing this is stupid! I can't believe how many baseballs are up here!" When I looked down to the ground where Wolfram was standing, I too was surprised to see the amount of baseballs that were up there.

"Don't complain. You should be thankful that they're even letting you stay in this castle."

"Yeah, I'm definitely thankful for doing this type of work." I silently grasped my hand onto Gisela's shoulder and held her back so I would be able to hear their conversation. Gisela seemed to have understood as she smiled and stayed back a bit. "So Wolfram, what do you think about Yuuri-Heika?" Wolfram hesitated for a moment before exploding.

"I have nothing to say about him!" Still he was talking about me in a venomous tone.

"Oh come on Wolfie." I could feel my hands clenching at how he was still using his nickname. "You were his fiancé for goodness sake! You must have something good to say about him." Wolfram remained silent as Josh continued to talk. "Well, if you can't say anything about that, then I'll ask you something else. What do you think about his current fiancé?" Wolfram could only shrug his shoulders as he caught one of the baseballs Josh threw down. "Okay then, what do you think about me?"

"What about you?"

"Well, do you like me?" Wolfram only made a humph sound as he looked in another direction.

"Aww, you do!" Suddenly, Josh jumped down from the roof landing safely and as soon as he did, he quickly took Wolfram into his arms and started to hug him. That's when I felt my teeth and fists clenching at the sight before me. Who does Josh think he is?! He only arrived here today and already he thinks he can touch Wolfie!

"Well, looks like my suspicions were correct." My attention was soon diverted to the girl next to me as she took a hold of my hands again. "You did cause the bleeding yourself Heika." When I looked closely at my hands, I could see that they were bleeding badly… I did this to myself? When I had clenched my hands tightly? Weird… I didn't feel any pain though… "Heika, you should really tell Wolfram how you really feel about him instead of giving Josh a chance of taking him away. I really don't want to see you consumed by hate and jealousy." I sighed as my thoughts had fallen upon my current fiancé. What about Sora? I can't just leave her by the wayside… Soon enough, a small green light appeared simultaneously as some of the bleeding had stopped. When I had turned back, I felt my mind and heart snap in two when I saw Josh kissing Wolfram… "Oh no… the Maou."

* * *

**Suracis**: So, how was this chapter? It was somewhat shorter than the first chapter but I felt like giving you an update. Have fun critiquing it!


End file.
